Life In Roswell High: Revised
by Luvya
Summary: Liz, Maria, Alex and Kyle are the aliens. Will Have Mi/L, M/Max, I/A, K/T ~*^*~REVISED~*^*~ Chapter 1 Up
1. Default Chapter

Revised: Life In Roswell High

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it

**Authors Notes: **I decided to revise my fic Life In Roswell High.

Prologue 

A curly blonde haired girl lifted herself up from the pod she had been sleeping in for the last 40 or so years. As she got up she noticed that she wasn't alone. 2 other children about her age where with her as well; a brown haired boy and a long, straight brown haired girl. The brown haired girl turned and noticed another dark haired boy still sleeping, in a pod similar to what they had been sleeping in. He was soon forgotten though as the blonde haired girl pulled her out of the cave where the other brown haired boy was waiting.

            When they came out of the cave there was blue sky all about. They noticed sand all around and the blonde haired girl grabbed the brown haired boy's hand as well and they walked through the desert till they came to a road. The brown haired girl suddenly heard a strange noise and instantly let go of the blonde haired girls hand. She ran to a rock and hid behind it. She watched as the other two looked around for her but a car came up. 

_Amy Valenti looked at her husband with big eyes Jim Valenti turned to her as well. He was curious as to why the children where there and he knew his wife was as well. Why would someone leave two children alone in a desert? Naked none the less. _

_"Why would they be left alone like that?" Amy asked voicing Jim's thoughts._

_"I don't know Amy… I don't know"_

_"Come one we wont hurt you" Amy said realising that the two children where still standing there looking ready to bolt if they did anything. They boy turned to the other girl and she nodded while taking one last glance around looking for the other girl and climbed in. _

_            When the car drove away the brown haired girl came out of hiding and watched until it went out of sight. With a sigh she started to follow the road that the car was driving down._

_            Meanwhile another little boy was slowly coming out of his pod. He felt lost and alone as he noticed that the other pods had been broken out of but there was no-one else around. He walked around the cave and noticed a book, and some stones. He had a feeling that they where important so he dug a hole and put them in there, hoping that they would be safe. He made a careful note that there where three others like him somewhere and he slowly went out of the cave. Going the same rote that the other three had gone only moments before._

To be continued… 


	2. Part 1

Revised: Life In Roswell High

"It's September 24 and I'm not one to normally keep a journal or something like this but the thing but this is big and I need to write it down. I'm Michael Guerin and a week ago I died but then it gets really weird…" 

"The Valenti twins are looking at you two again," Isabelle Evens, reported to her brother Maxwell Evens and her friend best friend Tessa Guerin. Max looked over and noticed that Elizabeth Parker, Maria and Kyle Valenti where sitting down at a booth talking.

"There just talking Izzy. Anyway I have a girlfriend remember Pam? She's loving, loyal and dependable." 

"Sounds like your describing a dog" Tess scoffed. Tess didn't like Pam Troy. She thought she was too controlling of Max. She thought that Maria would be a much better match for him.

            "I can't believe you two just come here to look at them" Liz scoffed.

"What's so bad at looking at them?" Kyle asked.

"The act that Max is going out with Pam Troy and Tess is way out of your league." Alexander Guerin said joining the trio.

"Hey your one to talk" Kyle snapped referring to Alex's overbearing crush on Isabelle.

"Can I take your order?" Tess asked interrupting them both. 

"Um…" Kyle looked at his menu hoping that Tess hadn't heard the others and himself talking about her, "I'll have a cherry cola and a Men In Black Burger" Kyle finally decided.

"I'll just have a cherry cola" Liz informed Tess.

"I'll have the same as Kyle" Maria responded. Alex grinned up at his sister.

"I'll have…"

"I know, Michael will have those up in a minute," Tess said referring to her older brother Michael Guerin.

"Sure that would be fine" Maria said smiling warmly at Tess. 

            Tess walked back to the counter and sat down, "My Feet are killing me" she complained. 

"Why don't you take a break then?" Isabelle asked. "And Speaking of which when are you going to convince your father to get new uniforms?"

"When you help out more" Tess half snapped half joked.

"Guys you don't need to argue" Max tried to stop the two.

"Table eights orders up" Michael called out. He took off his apron and came around to in front of the counter.

"And I'm taking Isabelle's advice and taking a break." Michael informed them both.

~*^*~

Liz was bored. She had finished her cherry cola awhile back but she was now waiting for Kyle and Maria to finish eating there meals (and stop steering at Max and Tess) 

"He Alex did you get that gig you where wanting?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I still think…" Liz shook her head firmly.

"No way I can't" Alex sighed

"But you would…"

"NO" Liz said firmly. Suddenly some shouting caught her attention.

"I DON'T WANT THE MONEY TOMORROW I WANT IT TODAY!" Suddenly there was a scream and everyone but Michael ducked. There was a loud bang as the gun went off and then for Michael it all went blank.

            Liz rushed over to Michael. She could see his normally brick red aura was slowly turning black. Forgetting momentarily about everyone else around her Liz ripped open his tee-shirt and pretended to do CPR while Kyle and Alex held everyone back. _Come on Michael, you have to come through _she thought while she connected with him. She could slowly see his aura go back its normal colour and she could tell by the relief on Alex's face that he could see that he was alright as well. She quickly broke a bottle of ketchup over Michael (she didn't break the bottle over him).

"You split a bottle of ketchup when you fell alright?" Liz said immediately.

"Alright…" 

"Come on!" Kyle yelled Liz could tell by the spots of red through his dark blue aura that Kyle was angry so she quickly got up and ran through the door with Kyle. (Alex stayed behind.) 

To be continued…


End file.
